


You're The One That I Want

by zach_stone



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Around, but danny zuko is involved, honestly i'm just tagging things to see if they come up lol, this is not a Grease AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: Because the world needs more Josh Washington in a leather jacket. 
--
A birthday present for Laura!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notyourbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbro/gifts).



> This is not a Grease AU, but it IS a birthday present for Laura!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA NERD. This is.... really just ridiculous cheesy fluff, but what else do you need on your birthday tbh. I'm so glad we're friends, u da best. xoxo

Chris’s alarm went off that morning a good thirty minutes earlier than usual, and he groaned before fumbling around to slap the snooze button. He’d only just started to drift off again when someone tapped on his bedroom door.

“Oh my gosh,” Ashley’s voice announced, far too loud for the early hour. “I freaking knew you’d still be asleep.”

“Ugh,” Chris said, pulling his pillow over his head. “Go away, I’m sleeping.”

“No, you’re getting up and getting into costume, remember?” Ashley said. She sounded closer now, and Chris felt the pillow being lifted off him and heard it flop unceremoniously to the floor.

“Ugh,” he said again, but he cracked open one eye and squinted blearily at Ashley. He’d almost forgotten that it was spirit week at their high school. Today’s theme was “iconic movie characters,” and he and Ashley had decided to go as Han Solo and Princess Leia. She’d told him that she would need help getting her hair pinned up, and he’d agreed to meet before school to get ready. Now that he was being forced to get out of bed earlier than absolutely necessary, however, he was starting to regret his promise.

“Get _up_ ,” Ashley insisted, poking him in the side of the head.

He finally obliged, yawning widely and scrubbing at his eyes. He shoved his glasses onto his face and took in Ashley’s outfit. She was already in full costume, and it was obvious from the quality of her attire that she was just as big of a cosplay nerd as Chris was. “You look awesome,” he told her.

“Why thank you,” she preened. “Come on, I wanna see yours!”

“I’m going, I’m going,” he said. He stumbled out of bed and grabbed his costume, which he’d laid out on his desk chair the night before, and then headed to the bathroom to change. As he adjusted the collar of his shirt, his fingers hesitated over the buttons. The thought of having so much of his chest showing made his cheeks burn with embarrassment, and he buttoned the shirt up all the way. When he went back into his bedroom, Ashley was kind enough not to comment on that fact.

“I love it!” she said. “It’s so weird seeing you without your —” here she steepled her fingers and put her hands on top of her head in a terribly inaccurate impression of Chris’s usual hairstyle.

“It’s called a _fohawk_ ,” Chris said haughtily.

“Well your fohawk is getting fo- _mocked_ ,” Ashley replied.

Chris gave her an unimpressed look. “Maybe we should leave the pun-making to me,” he said.

“Whatever. Help me with these stupid hair buns,” Ashley said. It took a lot of struggling on both of their parts, but eventually Ashley’s hair was pinned and they were both ready to go.

As they walked down to Ashley’s car, she said, “I’m still mad Josh refused to be Chewie.”

Chris snorted. “Because I’m sure he’d have _loved_ to walk around in a fursuit all day.”

Ashley snickered at the thought. “Do you know what he is going as, though?” she added.

“ _No_ ,” Chris said, “he refused to tell me! He said he wanted it to be a surprise.” He shook his head. “Which, knowing Josh, means it will probably kill me.”

“Probably,” Ashley agreed. “That boy knows just how to push your buttons.”

“You’re telling me,” Chris said.

“What’s the deal with you two now, anyway? Like, are you his boyfriend or what?” Ashley asked.

“I… don’t know,” Chris admitted. “We haven’t established anything official or whatever. You and the twins are the only people who actually know, anyway.”

“Seriously?” Ashley said, raising her eyebrows. “It’s been weeks, he hasn’t said anything about making it official?”

“Well, you know how Josh is,” Chris said, sliding into Ashley’s passenger seat while she took the wheel. “He doesn’t really _do_ dating.”

“No, I suppose not,” Ashley said thoughtfully. She smirked and added, “But he does you.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Chris spluttered, blushing furiously and shoving Ashley’s shoulder. “You’re awful. You’ve been hanging around Mike too much.”

“How dare you,” Ashley said, still giggling at her own joke. Chris rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his message thread with Josh from the night before. He had tried (and failed) to get any clue as to what his best friend’s costume was going to be.

 

**chris:** ayyy u excited for spirit day tomorrow?

**josh:** fuck yeah

**chris:** what are u going as again? i forget

**josh:** nice try cochise  
u just gotta wait n see like everybody else

**chris:** ummm rude i’m calling best friend privileges

**josh:** relax, sweetheart

**chris:** don’t condescend to me. TELL ME UR SECRETS

**josh:** ur adorable. see u tomorrow ;)

 

The closer they got to the school, the more jittery with anticipation Chris got. He tugged nervously at his collar, debating unbuttoning the top few buttons again, but he didn’t.

 

The costume turnout was mixed; some of the students put a lot of effort into their outfits, and others clearly just threw something together at the last minute. They saw Matt first, who was wearing his football jersey as usual.

“Matt, where’s your costume?” Ashley demanded.

“I’m wearing it!” Matt said. “I’m the jock from The Breakfast Club.”

“Sounds fake,” Chris said, and Matt elbowed him good-naturedly.

Next they ran into Mike and Jessica. They’d both put more effort into their outfits than Matt; Mike was dressed in a black trenchcoat and sunglasses, and Jess was head-to-toe in pink.

“Lemme guess… Neo?” Chris said, pointing at Mike. Mike grinned, nodding. “Aaaand Elle Woods?” Chris said to Jess.

“Yeah! Look at this,” she said, swinging the purse on her arm forward. A stuffed animal chihuahua poked out of the top, and Chris laughed.

They found Sam — dressed as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz — and Emily — in an impressive full Black Swan outfit — but still no sign of Josh or the twins.

“Man, where are they?” Chris grumbled. He was just about to pull out his phone and send Josh an impatient text when Ashley tugged on his arm and nodded in the direction of the lockers. Chris looked up, and he couldn’t help it — his jaw dropped.

Josh Washington was dressed in a perfect Danny Zuko costume, complete with the pompadour hair and leather jacket. Hannah and Beth strolled in behind him in Pink Lady outfits. Beth lowered her large sunglasses and winked at Chris, who was still staring dumbly at his best friend. Josh leaned against his locker a few feet away, a slow smirk curling across his lips as he made eye contact with Chris.

Ashley none-too-subtly shoved Chris forward, and he hurried over to Josh, who was still grinning like the cat that ate the fucking canary. “Well,” Chris managed, eyes dragging over Josh’s body before landing on his face. “Wow.”

“Tell me about it, stud,” Josh said.

Chris laughed. “Isn’t that Sandy’s line?”

“Whoops,” Josh said. He was looking over Chris’s outfit and nodding approvingly. “Very nice,” he said. He reached up to tug lightly on Chris’s collar. “Although I don’t remember Han Solo being quite so straight-laced.”

“I, uh, didn’t want to get dress coded,” Chris stammered. Josh’s thumb brushed over his throat before he let go of Chris’s shirt, and Chris forgot how to breathe for a second.

“That’s a shame,” Josh said, flicking his gaze back to Chris’s face. He looked far too pleased with himself, which meant Chris was blushing like crazy. _Goddamn_ _it_. “Your hair looks cute like that,” he added. Before Chris could reply, the rest of their friends had joined them, and Josh leaned back as if the exchange hadn’t happened at all.

“You guys look great!” Sam said to the twins. She narrowed her eyes at Josh’s jacket.

He held up a finger to stop her. “It’s pleather,” he said. “Don’t worry, Sammy, you’ve taught me well.” Sam looked pleased.

The first bell rang, and they all parted ways to go to their classes. Chris had English first with Emily, who nudged him as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. “Damn, Christopher.”

“What?” he said, though he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

“I thought you were about to pop a boner right there in the hallway,” she said. Chris made a scandalized noise, but she pressed on. “I didn’t know leather jackets were like, a thing for you. Is that why you were so obsessed with The Outsiders in middle school?”

Chris wanted to say that _Josh_ was a thing for him; the leather jacket was just an added bonus. Instead he hunched his shoulders and refused to meet Emily’s gaze. “Shut _up_.”

“You two are totally fucking,” Emily said with a knowing smirk.

“What — I mean — that’s ridiculous,” Chris stammered.

“Relax, nerd, I’m not going to tell anybody,” she said, laughing. “I just think it’s hilarious to make you blush.”

Chris decided he needed to get some less terrible friends.

No one wanted to do any work in class that day, but the teachers had anticipated that, what with spirit week and everyone being in costume. For the most part, they were good sports about it, playing along and letting kids goof off a bit more than usual. Chris didn’t have any classes with Josh until after lunch, which was both a disappointment and a blessing; he didn’t think he’d be able to focus at _all_ if Josh was in the room, and he cared too much about school to stop paying attention entirely.

By the time midday rolled around, some of the novelty of being all dressed up at school was starting to wear off, and many of the students were stripping their costumes and changing back into regular clothes. There was a pep assembly before lunch, and Chris met up with his friends outside the auditorium. Almost everyone was still in costume, except for Emily and Mike, who had taken off some of their more excessive accessories. To Chris’s flustered delight, Josh was still sporting his leather jacket. His hair was mostly intact — he’d used an impressive amount of pomade — but one stray curl had fallen to the center of his forehead.

Chris was a fucking goner.

Everyone started to file into the auditorium, but Josh grabbed Chris’s sleeve to stop him from following their friends inside. Chris glanced back at him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Let’s ditch,” Josh said, jerking his head in the direction of the back doors.

Chris hesitated. He hated ditching, even if it was just an assembly. “I don’t know, man…”

“I was going to suggest we go make out in my car,” Josh said in a low voice. “But if you’d rather watch everyone fail to do the wave and sing some off-key school cheers, hey, be my guest.”

“Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me,” Chris said, and Josh beamed at him. He led the way through the throng of students towards the doors to the parking lot, and Chris cast nervous glances over his shoulder the whole way. Josh found this quite hilarious.

“You gotta relax, man,” he said as they approached Josh’s car. “When have I ever gotten us into trouble?”

Chris snorted. “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.”

Josh leaned against the side of his car and looked at Chris. The way Josh looked at him sometimes, like he was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen, it made Chris feel suddenly shy and exposed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“What’s, uh, what’s on your mind?” he asked.

“You,” Josh said. “And wondering why you’re not currently sucking my face.”

Josh’s grin was enough to send Chris forward, closing the distance between them and slipping his hands inside Josh’s jacket to grip his waist. The kiss started out soft, tender, unhurried. Chris’s hands slid up to Josh’s ribs, and Josh sighed contentedly, one hand curling against the nape of Chris’s neck. When he gave a slight tug on Chris’s hair, though, their kisses got a bit more heated.

“Maybe we should take this inside,” Josh said, moving to open the back door of his car. “After you.”

Chris slid into the backseat, and Josh followed him, shrugging out of his leather jacket and tossing it into the front. His white T-shirt fit snugly against his frame, the sleeves tight around his biceps, and Chris sighed.

Josh cocked his head, a faint smile on his lips. “What?”

“You’re just so…” Chris shook his head, leaning forward to kiss Josh again instead.

“I’m so what?” Josh mumbled against Chris’s mouth. Their angle was awkward, and after a moment of uncomfortable wriggling, Josh ended up mostly flat on his back, Chris hovering over him, arms braced on either side of Josh’s shoulders.

Chris looked down at his boyfriend’s pink cheeks and bright eyes, more curls flopping against his forehead now. “Gorgeous,” Chris said breathlessly.

Josh ducked his head, pleased. “So what do you think of the costume?” he asked innocently.

“Quit fishing,” Chris chided. “You know exactly what I think.”

“Mm, yeah,” Josh said, sliding his hands down to grab Chris’s ass and press their bodies flush together. “Wanna show me how you feel?”

“Oh my god,” Chris said, trying to sound stern even as his breath hitched.

“Why Chris, is that a holster on your belt or are you happy to see me?” Josh teased, snickering to himself.

“It’s a holster, and we’re in the school parking lot,” Chris said, shifting his hips so his belt wouldn’t jab Josh in the crotch.

“So?” Josh said, lips pressed to Chris’s neck.

“ _So_ , hands off the merchandise,” Chris said.

Josh chuckled, but he moved his hands up Chris’s back all the same. “One small request, then,” he said, sliding one hand to the buttons on Chris’s shirt. “May I?” Chris nodded, and Josh undid some of the buttons, nipping at the exposed skin as he did so. “There,” he said. “Now it’s an accurate costume.”

They traded kisses back and forth, and Chris stopped worrying about getting in trouble for skipping the assembly. Josh’s hands were solid and warm against his back, lips tracing along his skin.

“Hey,” Josh said at one point, pressing a kiss to Chris’s collarbone. “What if I got a motorcycle?”

Chris frowned. “No motorcycles.”

“Aw, why not?”

“Because they’re dangerous as hell! And you are the last person I’d trust on a motorcycle,” Chris added. Josh pouted, but Chris was not going to be swayed. He poked at Josh’s bottom lip with his finger. “No way, bro.”

“Hmph. Fine.” A pause, and then: “What about, like, a Vespa? Just a harmless little scooter.”

“Maybe,” Chris relented. “But you have to wear a helmet.”

Josh’s lips brushed the shell of Chris’s ear, warm breath sending a shiver down his spine. “Whatever you say.”

Chris turned his head to catch Josh’s mouth with his own, and the moment felt absolutely perfect. Then there was a tapping against the window of the car, and both boys startled. Chris felt a sharp pain in his lip as Josh jerked away from him, and he sat up quickly. Hannah was standing outside the car, looking in at them with a mixture of amusement and irritation.

“Jesus fuck,” Josh said, scooting back in the seat so he could sit up. He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth and frowned. “I taste blood. Am I bleeding?” His eyes went to Chris and widened slightly. “Oh shit. _You’re_ bleeding.”

Chris poked gingerly at his lower lip, and his finger came away red. He scowled at Josh. “You bit me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Josh said, though he looked like he was fighting to hide a laugh. “Are you okay? Want me to kiss it better?”

“You’re the worst,” Chris grumbled. He opened the car door and clambered out, going around to meet Hannah on the other side. Josh grabbed his jacket from the front seat and got out of the car as well, meeting Hannah’s judgemental stare without the slightest hint of shame.

“What’s up, sis?” he said, hooking his jacket on one finger and holding it over his shoulder.

“Assembly’s over, it’s lunchtime,” Hannah said. “I figured you’d rather get interrupted by me than one of the monitors.” She appraised the two of them and shook her head, laughing a little. “Han Solo and Danny Zuko. Now there’s a crossover you don’t see every day.”

“Bet you someone’s written fanfiction about it,” Josh said. “The internet is incredible.”

“And if no one has already, I’m sure Ashley’s going to,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. The three of them started to make their way back towards the school.

“Chris said I could get a motorcycle,” Josh informed Hannah as they walked. “Guess this bad boy thing really does it for him.”

“I did not say that!” Chris spluttered. “I didn’t say that,” he told Hannah. She just giggled, and Josh hooked his arm around Chris’s waist. He reached for Chris’s shirt, making to button it back up all the way, but Chris shook his head. “Leave it,” he said.

“Yeah?” Josh said, smiling slightly. It made warmth bloom in Chris’s chest, and he smiled back, more confident now.

“Yeah.”

Hannah took a ridiculous amount of photos during lunch, insisting that Chris and Ashley recreate Star Wars promotional pictures. Every time Chris caught Josh’s eye, he was laughing. Just terrible.

Later in the lunch period, Josh slung his arm around Chris’s shoulders and leaned in close. “What are you doing tonight?” he asked quietly.

“Um, homework, I guess,” Chris said, trying to ignore the quickening of his pulse at Josh’s proximity.

“Wanna go to the drive-in with me instead? They’re showing the original Nightmare on Elm Street. Could be fun.” Josh looked so eager, and almost nervous, that Chris couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to.

“Oh man, yeah! That sounds fun.”

Josh beamed at him. “Awesome. I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Chris spent the rest of the day wondering if Josh realized this was their first actual date. They’d been best friends for years before they’d become… whatever they were now, so it’s not like they weren’t already spending a lot of time together. It was just that Chris was a sappy romantic at heart, and while being sneaky and secretive could be fun, he kind of wanted to be able to hold Josh’s hand in public and call him his boyfriend. If this date was a step towards that, then Chris was pretty freaking excited, to say the least.

He had changed out of his costume when he got home, but when he opened the door he saw that Josh was still wearing his leather jacket. Ashley was too right — Josh knew exactly how to push Chris’s buttons. Either that or he was really milking this whole Danny Zuko thing. They _were_ going to a drive-in, after all.

“Ready to go?” Josh asked. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and Chris was struck again by how nervous Josh seemed. It was unlike him; he’d always been the more confident one of the two of them. Chris nodded, and they headed to Josh’s car. The drive over was mostly quiet except for the radio, and when they got to the drive-in, they were a few minutes early. Josh pulled into a spot and sat drumming on the steering wheel.

“You’re really staying in character, huh?” Chris said. “What’s next, you gonna give me your class ring and try to cop a feel?”

Josh turned to look at him, a faint smile crossing his face. “You know I’m not doing this because of the costume, right?”

“Oh,” Chris said, because he honestly _hadn’t_ known. “I thought dates weren’t your thing.”

“My thing?” Josh repeated, looking increasingly amused.

“Yeah, you’re more of a ‘sneak around to make out in the back of your car’ kinda guy,” Chris said pointedly, and Josh laughed.

“Hey, bro, I have many layers. I can like both.” He reached over to grab Chris’s hand, squeezing gently. “And I also feel bad for waiting this long to take you out. I’ve been kind of a lame boyfriend.”

“You’re my boyfriend?” Chris interrupted.

Josh’s cheeks darkened. “Uh, yeah. Right? I mean, unless you don’t want —”

“Oh my god of course I want you to be my boyfriend,” Chris said quickly. “I just didn’t think you were, um, serious. About us.”

“I am _very_ serious,” Josh said. He leaned forward to kiss Chris, fingers tracing feather-light along Chris’s jaw. Chris sighed, and he’d almost lost himself completely in the kiss when a thought struck him and he pulled away.

“If you aren’t trying to do some dumb character thing, why are you still wearing the jacket?” he asked.

Josh smirked at him. “Because you think it’s hot.”

Chris hid his face in his hands. “You’re insufferable.”

“Only for you, sweetheart,” Josh teased. Chris pressed forward to shut him up with another kiss, and by the time the movie started, both boys were thoroughly distracted.


End file.
